


The Good and Bad

by darkclouds



Series: Cops and Robbers [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bank Robber AU, Bank robber! Dean, Dean is a creep, M/M, Murder, Police, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9782075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkclouds/pseuds/darkclouds
Summary: A bank robber named Dean decides to rob a small bank somewhere in the U.S. and takes a hostage for the ride.





	

    

Dean slipped on the black ski mask. Sam and Bobby did the same before following Dean into the bank. 

Due to Sam’s thorough research of the bank Dean knew all the public information about it. The bank had been a perfect fit. It was small, hardly anyone ever went there, and it had very little security. 

He slid his go to gun, a Colt MKIV, out of his jacket pocket and raised it into the air. The gunshot rang out and brought everyone’s attention onto Dean. He grinned beneath the ski mask and changed his aim.

In total there was only about four people there, counting the two bank tellers. The teller at the end of his gun halted his movements and looked at Dean with fear written on his face. Sam and Bobby took aim also. The message they sent was received loud and clear. The bank was being robbed. 

“Keep your hands up high ladies. Don’t do anything stupid,” Dean nodded towards Sam, who advanced towards a female bank teller.

“Bring me to the safe,” Sam shifted the gun, just to show what he was capable of doing. But the woman ignored the threat. WIth Sam focused on her face and Bobby at the crowd, Dean was the only one who saw her reach for the alarm. He took action, the bullet landed meer inches from her face. The woman shrieked, the sound bounced off the walls. 

“Goddamit! Shut the hell up! What did I just say about being stupid?” Dean had spared her life, he wasn’t looking for blood today. Sam snatched her up from the ground and they disappeared to wherever the safe was. 

Dean and Bobby swapped aims so he was on the crowd. Bobby went to the other bank teller and got him to empty the cash registers. 

Out of two hostages, one stood out. It was a man with piercing blue eyes wearing a suit and trench coat. His post-sex hair made Dean weak in the knees.He just couldn’t help himself. 

“Get on your knees, Now!” 

Once they complied, he made his way over to the man.

“I love you in this position,” Dean growled and yanked his hair. The man grimaced but otherwise remained passive. 

“What are you? Some fancy businessman?” He had to admit that the trench coat threw him off. 

He stayed quiet until Dean pulled his hair again. “I asked you a question Babe.” 

In a deep, gravelly voice he replied, “ I am a police officer.”

Dean laughed and looked at Bobby, “Holy shit! We have a cop as our hostage. That’s something new to put in the record book.” 

Sam emerged with the money and soon they were ready to take off. 

“Let’s take this one,” he gestured to the cop with his gun. 

“You’re joking right?” Sam stared at him with an incredulous look on his face. 

     Bobby sighed and shook his head, “You heard the boss, tie ‘em up.”

     Sam grumbled as he shoved the bank teller he used on his knees. Everything was going pretty smoothly but something felt out of place. Like a found missing puzzle piece, everything clicked together. The other bank teller. Where is she? She was pushing the alarm.

     He knew it was too late but he didn’t care. He raised his gun and opened fire. The poor woman’s body dropped dead within seconds. The hostage paled at the sight.

    Dean yanked him off the ground. “Let’s go.” 

    The group dashed out the back door. Castiel stumbled over loose rocks as he tried to keep up. Somehow he managed to not fall on his face before they reached the van. 

     Dean shoved Cas into the back of the van. Sam and Bobby jumped up front. The van rumbled as it started up but became quiet as it got going. He swayed as he made his way to Castiel. He tied him up and made another lewd comment. Cas brushed it off as there was no point in acknowledging it.

     “What’s your name Babe?” Castiel chose to not answer and instead look straight past Dean, as if he was ignoring him. 

     He grinned and acted like his ignorance didn’t bother him. “Well then I’ll just call you Angel,” But the weird look from Sam made him change his mind. “What, too cheesy?” Dean glanced at his brother before turning back to Cas. “Seriously now, what’s your name?” Against Cas better judgement he stayed silent just to spite him. 

Dean frowned and picked up a random handgun. He carelessly waved it in the other’s face. “You’re not really in a place to stay quiet, are you?” 

“Castiel.” 

He smiled and laid the gun down. “Cas it is.”

Conversation between the group died down as an ambulance whizzed by. 

“Nice job. Now if they find us we’ll be charged with murder,” Bobby’s knuckles turned white as he gripped the steering wheel a bit tighter. 

“It won’t be the only thing besides murder if he keeps that up,” Sam jabbed his thumb towards Dean.

“Shut up. You’re lucky that you have a sweet piece of ass to call your own.”

Sam sent daggers towards Dean. The hostility in the van was steadily rising. “ Leave him out of this.” 

When Bobby noticed that they weren’t going to quit fighting anytime soon, he stepped in. “Stop bickering like little children.” 

Castiel ignored the argument in favor of thinking of ways to escape. Unfortunately all his scenarios started off with him untying himself. Which he got no time to do. 

     Though Dean’s small movements did make him realize something. He was sitting next to a cold blooded murderer. A nauseating feeling settled deep in his stomach and his skin paled at the thought. The gun now placed in Dean’s lap didn’t help. 

    The van stopped abruptly stopped at some trashy motel in the middle of nowhere. Cold air swept inside the van as the doors were pulled open by Sam and Bobby. Castiel shivered at the temperature drop while he was pulled out of the van. He wished the air he breathed in was refreshing but the stale, bitter cold air was anything but refreshing. 

     He tried to get a good look at his surroundings to get a grasp at where he was at in the world but failed. He had no clue where he was. There was no landmarks he knew, no road signs he recognized.

    Dean unlocked the hotel and shoved Cas inside. Sam and Bobby followed in after and dropped off clothing bags. Bobby said a quick goodbye to him and left the room. Sam however stayed to mock his older brother. “Don’t do anything stupid.”

    He rolled his eyes at the comment. “ I don’t trespass into rapist territory.” Sam shook his head and closed the door. The tires of the van squealed loudly as they left the parking lot. 

    Dean locked the door and turned to Castiel. He brought him to a chair the farthest from the door and tied him to it. “Sorry, but I can’t trust you right now.”

    He took off his shoes and plopped down on the bed. The bed creaked with every small movement, causing Cas to hate the old and annoying bed. 

   He shifted in the chair, his uncomfort was obvious. He desperately tried to think of anything but the situation at hand. His attempts failed miserably and he was left to thinking about how to get on Dean’s good side. 

   It was probably his only way out. But there was no 101 class on ‘how to befriend psychopaths’ in his police courses. He tested his luck anyway. “So, what’s your name?” Castiel cringed at the question but hoped his captor was dumb enough to answer it. 

   Dean snorted and looked on with amusement as he replied, “Nice try but not happening sweetheart.”

  For some unknown reason, a thought popped into his head. He had his phone! A bit of joy fled into his stiff posture at the fact that the other officers could track his phone. He shook it off, he needed to get some kind of information out of him.

  “Well what am I supposed to call you? I assume that my stay will be longer th-” His sentence was cut off by Dean. 

   “Quit while you’re ahead Cassie. Depending on how your cop buddies handle the situation, you may never leave.”

    Fear replaced the previous joy, and for a second Cas thought he was going to be sick. The conversation dropped and for the next five hours they sat in silence, save for the quiet T.V. During that time his captor fell in and out of sleep. 

    One glance at the digital clock told him that he’d been kidnapped for at least 15 hours. Sleep tugged at his own eyelids but he refused to go to sleep himself. The drive had taken forever, no wonder that he knew no landmarks around here. Most likely they were in a different state altogether. 

    Dean stirred in his sleep before sitting up In his sleep filled haze he made a mistake and slipped off his mask. Dazzling green eyes widened in shock then shot towards Cas. “Shit, Sam is gonna kill me,” He groaned and rubbed his freckled face in his hands. He glanced up and grinned at the hostage. “I guess your stay is permanent now.”

    Castiel’s mind glazed over the words. With messy hair and an amazing smile, he was easily the most mesmerizing person he’s ever met. He hadn’t expected a criminal to be so handsome. 

    He blushed furiously at the fact he ignored the man’s criminal history just because he was pretty. Before Dean could say anything, a car pulled up outside. Sam and Bobby weren’t supposed to be back yet. He reasoned that it could be someone else but it sounded right outside the door.

The door shook as someone pounded on it. “It’s the police open up.”

Dean moved quickly towards Cas. He placed and almost painful, but lasting kiss on his lips. Castiel swallowed a whimper as the other man pulled away. 

“Remember me Angel.”

The door burst and cops filled the room. Dean hadn’t resisted so they arrested him with ease. 

Castiel was untied and watch as his captor was drove away. But not before he sent one more wink towards him. An officer named Zachariah informed him that they tracked his phone to find him. The next day he went through questioning and gathered every bit of information they could. It wasn't even a  month later he saw a news story about a certain green eyed man disappearing into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is trash. I am so sorry.


End file.
